legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Star of Sultan Saladin
The Star of Sultan Saladin is the ninth episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. Moat Crossing One player from each team held a rope prior to the start of the event. When Kirk said "go", that player took the rope across the moat as quickly as possible. Once across, she climbed out, wrapped the base of the rope around the pole, pulled it tight, sat down, and braced herself with her feet. Then, her partner grabbed on the upper rope and walked himself across the lower rope. As soon as the second teammate stepped on the deck, it was his duty to hit the gong. Steps of Knowledge The two greatest warriors of the Crusades were Richard the Lionheart of England and Ṣalāḥ ad-Dīn (modernized as "Saladin"), the Sultan of Egypt and Syria. For two years, Richard had tried to capture the city of Acre, but the city had held out while Saladin attacked Richard from behind. Finally, Acre surrendered, but Richard's men were too tired to continue fighting Saladin. The time had come for them to meet face-to-face. Saladin bowed low and presented Richard with his favorite jewel: a giant opal called the Star of Saladin. "For my worthy opponent," he said. Richard thanked Saladin for the gift, and they signed a treaty which ended the fighting. Soon, Richard set out for England, but the opal was stolen from him during the journey. Temple Games The Red Jaguars are 13-year-olds Leslie and Tom. The Silver Snakes are 13-year-olds Lea Hathaway and Steve. Storming Acre (Climbing Wall) When Kirk said "go", one player from each team climbed to the top of the wall, grabbed a brick, and stuck it to his helmet. Then, he climbed back down and dropped the brick in his basket. Each player repeated this process until one minute had elapsed or one competitor had placed six bricks in his basket. Steve beat Tom in this game, 5-4. Gathering Crusaders (Bungee Soap Ramp) When Kirk said "go", one player from each team climbed up the ramp on her knees, grabbed a soldier, stuck it to her helmet, slid back down, and dropped it in her bucket. The player with the most soldiers in her bucket after one minute won. Leslie managed to get one soldier in her bucket; Lea was unable to get any. The Finest Warriors (Velcro Ball Toss) When Kirk said "go", one player from each team took his place on the platform. His partner grabbed a ball from the basket and threw it, attempting to attach it to her partner's velcro shirt. The male partner can move and try to get hit by the ball. The team with the most balls attached to their respective velcro shirt after one minute won. The Silver Snakes beat the Red Jaguars, 11-10. Temple Run Except for a few moments of hesitation, Lea blazed through the temple. She always tried doors leading towards the artifact, and the decision worked very well for her. She managed to escape the temple with a full twenty-seven seconds left. Watch Episode The Star of Sultan Saladin Part 1|Moat Crossing, Steps of Knowledge, and Temple Games The Star of Sultan Saladin Part 2|Temple Run Trivia *The proper name for Richard I of England is actually Richard the Lionheart, not "the Lionhearted" as the Legend insists. *Lea Hathaway of the Silver Snakes was also a contestant on Get the Picture. *This is the first episode where a contestant performs a Solo Run as well as the first solo victory. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Silver Snakes Category:Win Category:Solo Run Category:1½ Pendants Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Shaft Top Category:Half Pendants in the Pit Category:Layout III Category:Female Going First Category:Under One Minute Remaining Category:Half Pendant Not Acquired Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs